Baby Brother Blues
by PRfangirl
Summary: This is my take on how the Tracy boys dealt with their infant brother and their mothers death.
1. June 19 1991

Baby Brother Blues

Rating: K+ or T (For thoughts of child abuse.)

Genre: Angst

Summary: Mrs. Tracy died when Alan was born right? Well how did the other Tracy's deal with that?

Author's Note: Before people decide to flame me for this, I know John is older than Virgil is but in this fic pretend Virgil is the second oldest. Mainly movie verse as I've never seen the series but could be read either way.

John Tracy, ten-year-old son of Jeff Tracy sat impatiently in the waiting room of the Hospital Maternity Ward. His five-year-old brother Gordon was sitting at his right and had been fidgeting for the past twenty minutes. His fourteen-year-old brother Virgil was sitting to his left and was reading a book about some classical composer. And fifteen-year-old Scott their oldest brother had gone to the vending machines to get all of them something to drink and munch on, and their Father had been pacing like a maniac for the past half hour. The reason for all of this frustration was so that the four Tracy boys could be here to help welcome their newest baby brother Alan into the family.

All of the brothers had reacted very differently to the situation. Gordon had been ecstatic at the prospect of being a big brother. John had been petrified at the thought of the baby being as mischievous as Gordon. Virgil had reacted like he didnrquote t care much either way. Scott had reacted in a way that screamed rquote here we go again.rquote Having gone through this twice that he could clearly remember, having only been one when Virgil was born, Scott was an old pro at being an older brother. Their poor parents though, They had planned on having only four children and this fifth pregnancy surprised them a little but that didnrquote t mean it was any less wanted than the other four had been. It was a shame that their Grandparents had died a few years ago. They would have loved to be here for the fifth grandson.


	2. June 20 1991

Chapter Two

Gordon's Point Of View

I don't remember falling asleep on the waiting room couch but I must have because the next thing I knew my biggest brother Scottie was shaking me gently.

" Scottie? Has Momma had Alan yet?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah Gordo. He looks a lot like John. Gordy Al's fine but Momma isn't gonna make it. You gotta come say goodbye to her." By the time he is finished he has streams of tears running down his face.

"Whatda mean she isn't gonna make it ?" I can't comprehend my Momma not being there whenever I need her.

"Just come on Gordy. " With that Scottie takes my hand and leads me to a room at the far end of the hall. Inside I find my other brothers and my father all huddled around my Momma who is on the bed holding a baby who I assume is my new baby brother Alan. My Momma is crying and I can sense she won't last much longer but she sits up straighter to give us each a final message.

"Scottie. I love you so much, you were my first born a bond that can never be broken. I watched you grow from a tiny baby to a strong dependable young man of fifteen. Promise me you will always love and protect your little brothers Scott." Scott cried but nodded and took Alan into his arms.

"Virgil. You are the most like me. Your love of art and music is such wonderful gifts Virgil never lose that. Promise to never lose the values your father and I taught you." Virgil like Scott was crying as he nodded.

" My little Johnny. You are probably the son I worry most for. You were always my little star gazer promise me to never lose that. Also promise not to let these boys of ours get into too much trouble. And don't let them brood and mope." John cried as he held tightly onto Momma.

"Gordie. Always know that I love you and I will always be watching out for you. Momma's little fish I know someday you are going to win the Olympics. Promise to play nice with Alan. Also baby promise to lease up on the pranking. " Even though Dad had always told me that Tracy men don't cry I couldn't help it has the floodgates opened and tears flowed down my face.

I didn't hear what she told Allie or Daddy and the next thing I knew Momma was gone. And our lives would never be the same again. I cried and cried as Daddy ushered us out of the room, a nurse taking Alan back to the nursery.


	3. June 23 1991

June 23, 1991

Jeff's POV

Today is the day. Today I have to say goodbye to my soulmate, the mother of my boys, all because she wanted another baby. The only thought in my head was Lucy was gone and she was never coming back. God help me, how was I going to raise four, no five boys on my own? The other boys would at least remember her, but what about Gordon and Alan, and how would Alan react when he realises his mother died bringing him into this cruel cruel world? Then I realized what I was saying that baby, that thing took my world from me. Why was it fair that he got to live when his good, sweet, loving mother who never hurt anyone died. 

Just as I was being consumed by these thoughts, I heard knocking on my door opening it I nearly broke down when I saw my poor lost looking boys on the other side in their suits. Virgil was holding John and Gordon's hands one on either side of him and Scott held the troublesome burden who caused all this hurt, Alan in his arms. It was all I could do not to take the brat and throw him away. Just then thatthingstarted to cry, what right does he have to cry I thought angrily. He caused all of this pain for our family we will never be whole again, thanks to him.

I was silent the whole way to the cemetery letting the boys comfort each other. As we neared the cemetery I suprised all the boys by asking to hold Alan I had'nt held him at all having lost myself to grief so shortly after his birth. Scott handed him over and I felt the joy I always felt when I held one of my children until I remembered what he had done with his birth and felt nothing but hate. Looking down I was met with stunningly clear blue eyes the color of two small saphires.

All during the service I was stoic and quiet, having taken it into my arms more for press reasons than anything. The boys were absolutely inconsolable as the priest went on about what a special person his Lucy had been. As if I didn't know these boys are a testament to our shared love I thought forlornly.

All too soon it was time to place Lucy where she would rest in the cold, hard ground for all eternity. As the dark box holding my heart was lowered into the ground I looked at the burden in my arms and leaning down I whispered to my newest son.

"You see that box Alan your mommy is in there _Alan _but you will never know her because you killed her. It is your fault your brothers won't have her when they need her and I won' have my wife by my side the way it should be. You deserve to not have a mommy, because you are a horrible, dastardly little demon child." Having said my peace to Alan I straightened up and carried on with my stoicness, until it was time to get in the car and go back home.


	4. June 26 1991

A/N: I know I said this is mainly movie verse but I took a page from the series and used the location mentioned to be where the Tracys lived before moving to the island.

Virgil's POV

June 26, 1991

Dear Journal,

Wow. Mom's really gone, I just can't seem to get that thought through my head. Dad has'nt even tried to take care of Alan, just Scott and sometimes I help him, John seems to be following Dad's example and blaming Alan and Gordon poor Gordon is so confused he doesn't fully understand what is going on. How can our family which was so happy over the thought of this new family member now be mourning the loss of another? Every time one of us brings up Mom or Alan to Dad he flips out and starts raving how it is all Alan's fault Mom can't be here for us anymore, and then just last night he told us some _interesting_ news to say the least. He told us ... we are _moving _now I know it does'nt sound that interesting but here's the thing we are moving to _our own private island!_

Dad said he just could'nt stay here with all the reminders of Mom. He says that we will really like the island and in time it will feel as much like home as this old place in rural Kansas does. John seems to be taking this the hardest, he was always closest to Mom so I guess it is understandable. The only thing that has us all angry is Dad is said he isn't sure that he is even going to take Alan! He said it's too hard to look at Allie because of how much he looks like Mom. Can you believe it, Dad might just leave Alan somewhere and pretend that he doesn't exist. Even John, who seems to be blaming Alan as much as Dad finds what Dad is doing is wrong.

Dad has been scaring all of us. All he does since Mom died is sit in his room and drink. What's worse is when Scott and I try to stop him he goes crazy and..._he hits us_. So because of how Dad is dealing with Mom's death everything has fallen on mine and Scott's shoulders. I have to go now it's almost six and Dad gets _really_ mad if dinner isn't on the table when he gets home. I hope Dad gets better soon, and I hope we can finally convince him to keep Alan where he belongs, here, with us.

Write back soon,

Virgil.


End file.
